criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mow The Lawn
Mow The Lawn is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourth case of Patriot City (Season 1) and the fourth case overall. It takes place in the Greeny District of Patriot City. Plot After John told the team about Jack's secret hideout, they searched for Jack and his hideout in Greeny District. While investigating the neighborhood, they found a headless body of Carla Fritz. While investigating the front yard, there was no sign of the head. Until Kathy ran up to the team, saying that the killer took the head. Later, the team found and the victim's head and the murder weapon in the college campus. After the team got the victim's head and the murder weapon, they found five suspects. The victim's friend Kathy Lee Herson, historian Derek Hough, Greeny Hospital nurse Linda Moore, veteran and former soldier Perry Lox, and Greeny Hospital patient Marie Vincent. The team got enough evidence to arrest Kathy Lee Herson. Upon admitting the murder, Kathy angrily told the team that it was Carla's fault. Questioning why it was the victim's fault, she said that the victim post a picture on Loveagram saying "what a way to make this boy into a girl." When Kathy confronted the victim, Carla said she didn't post that picture on Loveagram. Angry at Carla for not telling the truth, she grabbed a machete and sliced her head off. Judge Peterson sentenced her to 20 years in prison. Meanwhile, a newsagent Bucky Johnson was running to the team panicking. While the team calm him down, he calmly said he saw Jack. While investigating the waiting room, the player found a faded paper that might belong to Jack. While examining, the team found out that the paper was a list of things to murder people. The team questioned Heydi if she knew all about Jack's hideout. She answered he was in the Greeny Hospital to see his dying friend. When the team got there, they saw Jack wearing a nurse uniform. When the team tried to stop him, he threw a smoke bomb at them again. The team sadly told Heydi that Jack lied to her. Heydi gave the team a sinister grin laughing at them saying that she knew everything about his plans. The team arrested her for being part of Jack's plans. After all the events, David got tickets to a theatre at Greeny Memorial Park and find Jack's plans and his hideout. Summary Victim *Carla Fritz (Found lying on the grass with her head gone) Murder Weapon *Machete Killer *Kathy Lee Herson Suspects Case4Suspect1(Finished).png|Kathy Lee Herson Case4Suspect2(Finished).png|Derek Hough Case4Suspect3(Finished).png|Linda Moore Case4Suspect4(Finished).png|Perry Lox Case4Suspect5.png|Marie Vincent Quasi Suspects Case4QSuspect1.png|Bucky Johnson Case4QSuspect2.png|Heydi Gemini Killer's Profile *The killer is left-handed *The killer watched Revengers: Start Battle *The killer listens to Day Charles *The killer has brown hair *The killer's blood type is A+ Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1' *Investigate Front Yard (Clue: Victim's Body; Victim Identified: Carla Fritz) *Investigate Front Yard again (Prerequisite: Front Yard investigated; Clue: Book; New Suspect: Kathy Lee Herson) *Ask Kathy about the killer's whereabouts (Prerequisite: Front Yard investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Waiting Room) *Examine Book (Result: Initials) *Examine Initials (New Suspect: Derek Hough) *Question Derek about the book (Prerequisite: Derek Hough identified) *Investigate Waiting Room (Clues: Faded Paper; New Suspect: Linda Moore) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Notes) *Ask Linda if she knew the victim (Prerequisite: Notes identified) *Analyze Victim's Body (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left-handed) *Analyze Notes (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer watched Revengers: Start Battle) *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) 'Chapter 2' *Investigate College Grounds (Clues: Victim's Head, Machete, Broken Medal) *Examine Machete (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (03:00:00) *Examine Broken Medal (Result: Veteran Medal) *Confront Perry why his medal was in the college campus (Prerequisite: Medal restored) *Investigate Tables (Clues: Broken Sign, File of Papers, Torn Photo, Victim's Phone) *Examine Broken Sign (Result: Men's Restroom Sign) *Ask Kathy about the sign (Prerequisite: Men's Restroom Sign restored; Profile updated: Kathy is left-handed and watched Revengers: Start Battle) *Examine File of Papers (Result: Fine) *Ask Derek about the fine (Prerequisite: File of Papers analyzed; Profile updated: Derek watched Revengers: Start Battle) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Friend Photo Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman (New Suspect: Marie Vincent) *Tell Marie about her friend's death (Prerequisite: Marie Vincent identified; Profile updated: Marie watched Revengers: Start Battle) *Examine Victim's Phone (Result: Phone Data) *Analyze Phone Data (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to Day Charles) *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) 'Chapter 3' *Investigate Sidewalk (Clues: Money Note, Backpack, Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Banknote) *Question Linda why the victim sued her (Prerequisite: Faded Note analyzed; Profile updated: Linda is left-handed, watched Revengers: Start Battle and listens to Day Charles) *Examine Backpack (Result: BB Gun) *Analyze BB Gun (05:00:00) *Confront Perry why he has Carla's BB Gun (Prerequisite: Backpack examined; Profile updated: Perry is left-handed, watched Revengers: Start Battle and listens to Day Charles) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Picture) *Ask Marie why she fall on top of a building (Prerequisite: Faded Paper analyzed; Profile updated: Kathy listens to Day Charles) *Investigate Fountain (Clues: Victim's Cap, Fingernails) *Examine Victim's Cap (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Fingernails (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is A+) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Grass Is Greener (4/6) (1 star) 'Grass Is Greener (4/6)' Trivia *The case title is a reference to the verb "mow the lawn" which means to cut grass. *Revengers: Start Battle is a parody of Avengers: Endgame. *Day Charles is a obvious reference to Ray Charles. *Loveagram is a parody of Instagram.